Erwählt
thumb|left|302pxErwählt (Originaltitel: Chosen) ist der dritte Teil der Vampyrsaga House of Night von P.C. und Kristin Cast. Er erschien am 4. März 2008 im Verlag St. Martin's Griffin in Amerika und am 3. September 2010 im Fischer FJB Verlag in Deutschland. Das Buch wurde von Christine Blum übersetzt. Klappentext Im House of Night sind dunkle Mächte am Werk. Plötzlich scheinen Zoeys Freunde ihre Feinde und ihre bisherigen Feinde ihre Freunde zu sein. Stevie Rae ist untot und kämpft darum ihre Menschlichkeit nicht vollends zu verlieren. Und Zoey hat keine Ahnung, wie sie ihrer wirklich besten Freundin gehelfen soll, aber sie weiß, dass sie niemanden mehr vertrauen kann, Als es kaum noch schlimmer kommen kann, werden Leichen gefunden: ermordete Vampyre! Zoeys Mut wird auf die bislang härteste Probe gestellt. Inhalt # Das Buch beginnt am 24. Dezember, Zoeys Geburtstag. Alle ihre Freunde haben ihr Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft, was Zoey selbst überhaupt nicht abkann, doch sie tut so als würde es ihr gefallen. Als ein Geschenk von Heath ankommt, erfahren ihre Freunde jedoch die Wahrheit und sind sauer auf Zoey. Nach dem Zoey sich mit ihrer Grandma, ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefpenner getroffen hatte, bekam sie eine Eingebung von Nyx, die sie zu Stevie Rae führte. Sie konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten eine Pennerin zu töten und erkannte, dass Stevie Rae wirklich keine Menschlichkeit mehr in sich hat. Später verträgt Zoey sich wieder mit ihren Freunden und will gemeinsam mit ihnen ins Kino gehen, doch Aphrodite hält sie ab. Gemeinsam quatieren sie Stevie Rae in die Villa von Aphrodite ein und versuchen ihr zu helfen. Zurück im House of Night entdecken die beiden die Leiche von Professor Nolan. Sie wurde gekreutzigt und neben ihr stand ein Zitat aus der Bibel, weshalb Zoey annahm, dass die Gottesfürchtigen sie umgebracht haben, vielleicht sogar ihr Stiefpenner höchst persönlich. Zoey fühlt sich immer mehr zu Loren Blake, dem Lyriclehrer hingezogen, was ihr Probleme mit Erik einbringt. Sie lügt ihn immer öfter an um die heimliche Beziehung zu Loren geheimzuhalten. Nach ihrem zweiten Ritual der Töchter und Söhne der Dunkelheit wandelt sich Erik und Zoey ist verzweifelt, weil sie dachte er sterbe und ihr das wieder Stevie Rae's Tod in den Kopf gerufen hat. Loren findet sie und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Dabei löst Zoey die Prägung zu Heath und Erik kommt, von Neferet geschickt, hinein und erkennt, dass Zoey ihn betrogen hat. Er macht mit ihr Schluss, und danach wollte Zoey nur noch zu Loren, doch sie hörte ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Neferet, in dem er sagte, dass er sie niemals geliebt habe. Sie erfährt außerdem, dass Neferet ihn darauf an gesetzt hat, etwas mit ihr anzufangen, damit Zoey es sich mit allen verdirbt.thumb Mit gebrochenem Herzen geht Zoey zu den Zwilingen, Damian und Aphrodite, wobei Erik ihnen von Loren erzählt. Danach kommt Stevie Rae und Zoey erklärt ihren Freunden alles über sie. Diese fühlen sich danach sehr betrogen, willigen aber ein Stevie Rae zu helfen. Als Zoey die Erde ruft wird Stevie Rae wahnsinnig und stürtzt sich auf Aphrodite und beißt sie. Nach dem Zoey das Ritual beendete, wurde Stevie Rae ein rotgezeichneter Vampyr und Aphrodite verlor ihr Mal. Daraufhin war sie so entsetzt, dass sie wegrannte und Stevie Rae ihr folgte. Wenig später erleidet Zoey unglaublich schlimme Schmerzen. Ihre Prägung zu Loren ist gebrochen, da auch er gekreutzigt wurde. Neferet erklärt darauf den Menschen den Krieg. Zoey weiß tief im Herzen wie falsch das ist, doch wer würde auf sie hören? Sichtweise Wie auch die vorherigen Bücher ist dieses Buch allein aus der Sicht der Hauptprotagonistin Zoey Redbird erzählt. Leseprobe Offizielle deutsche Leseprobe zu Erwählt Kategorie:Buchreihe Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:House of Night Bücher